stexpandedfandomcom-20200214-history
Starfleet Intelligence
You may also be looking for the fan film, Star Trek: SFI, or the Lyran Starfleet branch, Lyran Starfleet Intelligence. Starfleet Intelligence was an intelligence agency of the Federation Starfleet, tasked with gathering and analyzing information foreign powers in the galaxy and launching covert operations. :(The rogue intelligence division known by some as Section 31 operated separately from Starfleet Intelligence and had no official connection to SI.) :In some continuities, Starfleet Intelligence was a distinct division from Starfleet Security. In other continuities, one division was subordinate to the other. Rivalries and outright "turf wars" between Starfleet Intelligence and Starfleet Security often went on, unbeknownst to the general public and to most Starfleet personnel. Such a rivalry was known as a "Big Game". (Cloak and Dagger) 23rd century Operation Dixie was a deep-probe intelligence and reconaissance mission into Klingon space, first proposed in 2271. A similar mission for Romulan space, Project Grey Ghost, was proposed a year later. ( RPG) Operation Blackjack, coordinated out of Shadowstar Station, took place from 2288-89. It was considered successful, despite the loss of 60% of the personnel assigned to it. ( : Operation Blackjack) Operation Dhalang was a Starfleet Intelligence operation behind Romulan lines in 2294. (Star Trek: Shadowstar Station: "Dhalang") 24th century In 2381, Starfleet Intelligence agent Commander Peter Bradford became acquainted with Captain Benjamin Kelsoe and the crew of the during the capture and interrogation of the So'ja operatives who attempted to assassinate President Korvin Mot. Later, in 2382, he was captured by Tyson Calok and taken back to a Coalition prison on Ka'al. ( : "In Custody", "The Boolran Eye, Part 3") Starfleet Intelligence's headquarters were located on Alpha Centauri II. ( : "Inceptum") Positions * Chief (also known as Director) * Deputy Chief (a.k.a Deputy Director) Officers Directors of Starfleet Intelligence in chronological order * Admiral Roamen (2260s) (Cloak and Dagger) * Admiral Helen Dartt (-2294) (Star Trek: Valkyrie) * Admiral Yves Gervais (2294-2295) ( ) * Admiral Toshi Opatashu (late 2290s) (Orion Press: "Before the After") * Vice Admiral Marta Batanides * Admiral Nyota Uhura (2360) ( ) * Rear Admiral Erik Pressman (cashiered 2370s) * Admiral Pavoc (Director, 2380- ) ( ) * Admiral Kathryn Janeway (Acting Director, 2381, Shatnerverse) * Admiral Matt Day (2380s) (Starfleet Command (RPG)) * Admiral Mark Coleman ( ) * Vice Admiral Fujisaki * Commodore Carol McGivers (Star Trek: SFI) * Admiral Raner * Admiral Michael Clay ( ) * Admiral Chakotay ( , ) Division Directors in chronological order * Admiral Helena Pope, director, Strategic Hazards Division (Star Trek: Avenger: "Belonging", Star Trek: Shadowstar Station: Operation Blackjack) * Captain Fred Meyers, Directorate of Intelligence (DI) (Star Trek: SFI) * Captain Robert Jacobs, Directorate of Science and Technology (DST) (Star Trek: SFI) * Captain Richard Delgadillo, Directorate of Clandestine Services (DCS) (Star Trek: SFI) * Lieutenant Commander Cecelia Rodgers, Office of Public Affairs (OPA) (Star Trek: SFI) * Brenna Covington, director, Covert Operations (-2378) ( novels: , ) * Aidan Fletcher, director, Covert Operations (2378-) ( novels: duology) Operatives Federation Starfleet * Peter Bradford ( ) * Logan MacLeod (Special Operations Branch) * Tobias Moore * Garav Rimosi (Special Operations Branch) * Christopher Thomas Robinson, Intelligence Officer of the [[USS Sovereign (NCC-75000) (SFI)|USS Sovereign]] (Starfleet International Fan Association) * Saavik * Timothy Sinclair * Lal Singh ( ) * Steve Tecklenberg * Ruriko Tenmei ( novel: : ) * Tolorev ( ) * T'Prynn ( novels: , , , , ) * Tuvok ( ) * Elias Vaughn ( novel: : ) * Libby Webber ( novels: , , duology) See also *Section 31 *Starfleet Intelligence Special Operations Branch *Federation Intelligence Service (Remington) ( ) Intelligence Category:Starfleet Intelligence